Cave In
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: yaoi. Kuwabara shoves Yusuke away as the cave is about to fall in on him. Now the cave has caved in on Kuwabara. Is Kuwabara crushed by rocks? Or is something else hurting him...


Whoa....be afraid...for I own nothing....  
  
"Dam*it Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled trying to get up. Yusuke stood laughing, and bent over holding his stomch.Kurama and Hiei were shaking their heads, except Hiei had a smirk on his face.  
  
The two were in a cave, tracking down a monster a demon had created. They had taken care of the demon, but now had to worry about this thing that was created. They knew it was some sort of beast made from stone, and mud.   
  
Kuwabara was creeped out his spirit awareness losing control. He was flinching in the cave, and looked cautiously over his shoulder. Yusuke took advantage of this and scared him, Kuwabara landing hard on the ground. The cave was coated with grime, moss, and water.  
  
"What's the matter Kuwabara?" Yusuke laughed innocently. "Dam*it! I'm gonna f*cking kill you!!" Kuwabara was struggling to get up. "Yusuke you need tp be more careful with your friends." Kurama said shaking his head. "I found it entertaining." Hiei said to Yusuke's defense. "Oh you would! Little ba*tard!" Kuwabara snarled sourly.  
  
Yusuke stopped laughing realizing he'd really upset Kuwabara, "Geez man it was a joke..." "Don't pull jokes on me in this cave! There are things all around me, and they keep getting in my head!" Kuwabara had finally rose, and wiped the grime off his pants.   
  
"I'm outta here. I can't take-" Kuwabara fell, and Yusuke caught him. Kuwabara had not slipped, but now was panting hard, his eyes wide open, and rolling in the back of his head. Kurama and Hiei alarmed, came to Yusuke's side.   
  
Kuwabara was shaking uncontrollably. "KUWABARA!?" Yusuke cried concerned. "He's very angry..." Kuwabara said, his eye's glazed over. Hiei pressed his hand to Kuwabara's chest, and Kuwabara slowly stopped moving.  
  
"What did you do?" Yusuke asked looking from Kuwabara to Hiei. "I'm giving him heat, his body temperature has dropped far too low for a human." Yusuke smiled and opened his mouth when Hiei shot him an evil look, "Don't say it."  
  
"Kuwabara, who's angry?" Kurama asked. Kuwabara did not respond, but twisted out of Yusuke's grasp and grabbed the back of Yusuke's belt, throwing him into Kurama. Both fell over, and Kurama grabbed Hiei's sleeve, all three toppling over.   
  
Yusuke looked back just in time to see a giant beast burst out of the wall. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke threw him self off Kurama and Hiei, the two quickly getting up. "D*mm!" Hiei murmured. He hadn't sensed that thing at all.  
  
Yusuke grabbed onto Kuwabara's shoulders and pulled him away, throwing himself and Kuwabara against the wall, just escaping the beast's fist. "Sh*t the only thing we can depend on is Kurama's whip, Hiei's sword, and Kuwabara's weapon! If I fire a blast, I'll cause a cave in!" Yusuke griped, as he pulled Kuwabara down under him.  
  
"Urameshi, I'm sorry-" Yusuke looked at his best friend and punched him lightly."Why the Hell are you sorry!? Get up!" Yusuke rose, slipping on the moss covered ground.  
  
Kurama had wrapped his whip around the thing's neck and to his dismay, he found the monster, absorbing the plant."Hiei!" Kurama cried as he was being dragged towards the monster. Hiei grabbed Kurama's waist and pulled him away. But the monster yanked the rope, and Kurama hissed as his palms split open, from the sheer force of the tug.   
  
Hiei inspected his friends hands, and the monster went for an attack. Hiei realized he'd left himself open, grabbed Kurama, and leapt out of the way. The monster's hand crashed down, and rocks went flying, and Hiei and Kurama were launched backwards.   
  
Hiei holding onto Kurama smashed into the ceiling, and then slid down the wall, and finally slipped down the bottom of the cave. Hiei did not move, and Yusuke heard Kurama, call out Hiei's name, and the sound of him trying to revive his friend.   
  
"Oh that's it!" Yusuke held out his hand, and launched himself at the creature. "URAMESHI! DON'T DO IT, COME BACK HERE!" Kuwabara cried, reaching for his friend. Yusuke pressed his finger on the monster's belly and shot off his spirit gun.  
  
The monster, froze and began to crumble, but Yusuke's gun was too powerful, striking the cave wall. "What?!" Yusuke cried, as the cave began shaking, and he heard cracking sounds all round him. Dust began to fall, and he felt it stick to his sweat, and the grime on his body.   
  
"URAMESHI!"   
  
Yusuke felt someone grab him by his collar, and he was jerked back, and then thrown about 4 feet away from the shaking area. He sat up and saw Kuwabara had thrown him, and was stumbling from the violent tremors of the cave.   
  
"Kuwabara move!" Yusuke cried, struggling to get up.  
  
Kuwabara fell and was trying to get up, obviously, but he couldn't move fast enough.   
  
"YUSK-" His words were cut off by the roaring sound of the rocks, caving in seperating the others from Kuwabara. When everything had settled, The three demons were covered in dirt. "Kuwabara...what...?" Kurama was at a loss for words his brow bleeding. He held up the badly injured Hiei. "What'd he do!?" He gasped.  
  
Yusuke stood frozen, and then ran strait to the rocks, which blocked the tunnel. "KUWABARA! KUWABARA! KUWABARA!" He pounded against the rocks, moving them out of the way, throwing them off in a blind rage. "Yusuke!" Kurama grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down! You could unsettle the rocks and kill us all. Lets get these rocks out of the way carefully, or we might crush Kuwabara."  
  
Yusuke paled, tears in his eyes, and went to the task at hand. He rubbed his eyes, and muttered, "I have something in my eyes." Yusuke lifted the rocks, carefully, but at a great speed. 'Kuwabara...don't be dead! don't be dead!' He thought desperately.   
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Kuwabara coughed, pulling himself out of the rubble. He was bleeding, but there wasn't real serious damage. He knew his ankle was broken, and blood dripped out of his head, running down his neck. He shook his head, and dragged him self on his belly until he could finally pull himself in a sitting position.  
  
He was surrounded by darkness, and he felt the dark all around him. He wrapped his arms around his legs, and began to rock back and forth. "Yusuke...Yusuke!" Kuwabara whimpered as he felt the spirits surround him.  
  
Tears began streaming down his face.  
  
Kuwabara hated the dark. He never told anyone this, but above all else, he hated the dark. In the dark, the specters came out. To hurt him, to cry, to moan.   
  
The tears streamed down as he rocked himself. "Yusuke...Yusuke...Yusuke..." He whispered over and over. Kuwabara would give his left leg, just to have Hiei in here! In the dark there was always someone with him. His sister, his cat, friends...always something there.  
  
But now he was alone. Completely alone. The ghosts were cautious when others were in the room with him. But now...  
  
He felt a sharp cuts appear on his arm. Finger nail marks dragged down his skin. He whimpered, and cried out as he felt a sudden pressure on his broken foot. They were here.  
  
"KUWABARA!"   
  
The copper headed boy turned to see a small opening in the rocks that blocked him from his friends. He was unable to move, the ghosts causing a paralyzing feeling within him.  
  
"Kuwabara! Can you move?!" Yusuke's was asking, concern clearly shining through his dirty face. "Yusuke help me!" Kuwabara screamed suddenly. He was so afraid.   
  
Yusuke's wide eyes grew wider, and then narrowed, "Screw caution!" He pushed him self through the opening, kicking rocks away from under him. Kurama and Hiei were trying to stop him, but he lashed out at them, kicking them away.  
  
He felt his skin be shredded, but he felt no pain. For he was focused on the rocking whimpering man, who sobbed his name.  
  
Yusuke finally dropped, and the rubble caved in again. At the moment he didn't care, and painfully scurried over to Kuwabara. As soon as Yusuke touched him, Kuwabara felt the ghosts flee, and went limp in Yusuke's grasp. He sobbed, gripping Yusuke's shirt, "Yusuke!" He sobbed.   
  
Yusuke held him close too him, feeling the blood from Kuwabara's head drip down onto his hand. "Shh...Kuwabara...I'm here...God don't you ever do something so f*cking stupid again!" He pulled Kuwabara up, tears in his eyes, and noticed the long scratch marks on his arm.   
  
Angrily he looked around. "Is there someone here?!" He turned his head glaring at the darkness. Kuwabara choked on a sob, "Ghosts...In the dark when I'm alone...they come out...Urameshi don't leave me alone in the dark! Please!"   
  
Yusuke looked back at him, and pulled him in a hug. "I will *never* leave you..." Yusuke rubbed Kuwabara's back, and let Kuwabara rest his head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around his neck.   
  
Yusuke felt his heart speed up, and pried Kuwabara off him. "I liked it when you called me Yusuke..." He smiled, and wiped some dirt off his face. Kuwabara starred at him, confused, and Yusuke leaned in kissing him.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes went wide, and finally he closed them, his arms hugging around Yusuke's neck. Yusuke's arms held Kuwabara close, and when he pulled away, he rest his forehead on Kuwabara's. "Kuwa...I love you." Kuwabara smiled, and whispered, "I kinda guessed that!" He chuckled. "I love you too." Kuwabara was still trembling.  
  
Yusuke kissed him again, and whispered, "I won't let you be in the dark." He held Kuwabara, and Kuwabara went limp, falling asleep from this stressful ordeal. Then Kurama, and Hiei broke free, too find Yusuke holding Kuwabara.   
  
They could not see his face, but they saw him laying limply in Yusuke's lap. His shirt stained with blood, the broken ankle, and the blood in his hair. They looked at Yusuke who had his eyes closed tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Unknown to them they were not filled with pain, but with relief.   
  
"Yusuke is...is he...?" Kurama was pale and pointed at Kuwabara. Yusuke looked over at them and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hiei took a step his eyes wide. "He...just like that? And its over?"  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
Hiei and Kurama sat down, and Hiei smashed his hand on the ground. "D*mm that human! Too stubborn! This isn't your time!" Hiei looked caught between two subjects. "He...Dam* just as, Just as I was respecting him." Hiei put his hand over his eyes.   
  
Kuwabara yawned and woke up. "What're you guys talkin' bout?" Yusuke snickered at the surprised look on Kurama's and Hiei's face.  
  
"Yusuke! That wasn't very nice!"  
  
"Haha...Hiei are you crying?"  
  
"NO! I HAVE SOMETHING IN MY EYE!" 


End file.
